


Comforting the priestess

by AngelaIsAWeeb



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: Angst, Biting, Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love, Moaning, Sex, Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaIsAWeeb/pseuds/AngelaIsAWeeb
Summary: Amelia went into Ina's room to search for a screwdriver, but when she is met with the sight of the girl she loved crying she has to help her feel better.
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Comforting the priestess

All of the members from HoloMyth had moved to Japan a year after their debut as vtuber idols in an apartment, with each member having their own room: it made things easier for collabs and they genuinely enjoyed spending time together.

“AME! WE ARE GOING SHOPPING, DO YOU NEED ANYTHING FROM THE STORE???” Kiara’s shrill voice yelled at the detective.  
“Stop shouting Kusotori! Even the neighbors can hear you!” the reaper had an angry scowl on her face, while Gura stood beside them with a look that seemed to say ‘mommy and daddy are fighting again’.

“No thanks…Ina is not coming with you guys?” asked the blonde.  
Everyone (except Ina herself) knew about the huge crush Amelia had on the priestess and the question made a smirk appear onto Kiara’s face…but before she could tease her the shark shook her head “She mentioned that she was feeling tired, so I assume she’s sleeping.” Amelia nodded and as Calli dragged the phoenix out of the house with Gura following behind, she waved them goodbye.  
As the door closed, the detective looked at the time on her pocket watch ‘I could test the new equipment…’ was the idea that popped into her mind.

Back in her room she removed the new graphic card for her PC from the packaging but as she went to open the side of her computer, she noticed she didn’t have the screwdriver.

‘I think Ina should’ve one…’ leaving the card onto her desk, she exited her room.  
The girl could’ve been sleeping and in the case she didn’t hear any sounds coming from the room the detective would’ve assumed she was indeed resting and leave her alone.  
As she stood in front of the door of Ina’s room ( which was easily recognizable by the fact that there was a bunch of door related puns taped onto it) she noticed that the door wasn’t closed.  
Thinking it could be a better idea to sneak a glance to confirm if the purple haired girl was actually asleep, she gently opened the door and took a peek inside.

To her surprise, Ina wasn’t there.  
Worry and confusion was now plastered onto her face…and then she heard something.

‘A sob?’ she entered the bedroom and looked around to try and find the girl; as she walked closer towards the bed, she noticed Ina sitting on the floor beside the bed and resting her back onto the wooden frame.  
Her figure was shaking meanwhile she sniffled, trying to be as quiet as possible but not noticing the blonde that had just entered through the door.

Amelia’s worries didn’t go away as she witnessed the scene and decided to catch the purple haired girl’s attention .  
“Ina? What’s wrong?” recognizing the blonde’s voice, she instantly got up and looked at her in shock, trying to wipe away some of the tears.  
“N-nothing! I-I’m fine don’t worr-“  
“You clearly aren’t.” even if she wasn’t a detective, it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out the truth; Amelia gently grabbed the other girl’s shoulders and made her sit down on the bed.

“I don’t know why you’re crying…if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine” started speaking the blonde in a soft voice “But I’m here for you, I have two functioning ears that will listen to anything to say.”  
Ina’s tears kept on falling “I…I had a nightmare...it was a m-memory from a long, long time ago.” A shaky breath escaped her lips.

“I-It’s fine really…it’s all in the past...” the priestess tried to play it off, a forced smile making its way onto her face.  
She didn’t want to worry the girl that had a special place in her heart.

Amelia shook her head and leaned her forehead onto the other girl “Ina, you can still not feel fine no matter how much time has passed, and that’s perfectly fine…but you don’t have to keep everything inside of you…” she stared with lovingly eyes at Ina, showing how much she was worried about her and how much she cared.

The priestess looked at the beautiful girl in front of her and couldn’t resist as she leaned her head even closer and placed a gentle kiss onto the blonde’s lips.  
Amelia blushed slightly at the gesture but soon gave in as well, her heart had never beaten this fast before and the sensation made her head spin.  
As they kept kissing they ended up with the detective laying on top of the other girl, the both of them panting between each exchange.

Amelia detached herself from Ina’s lips and gazed into her eyes “Umh…I-I don’t know if she should keep goin-mphf!” luckily for her, the priestess didn’t want to stop what was happening and firmly planted another kiss onto the detective’s mouth: even if she was really good at hiding how she felt, she desired this moment and the expression on her face made it clear.

If she wasn’t stuck in a feverish kiss, the blonde would’ve chuckled at how Ina was acting; she surely wasn’t going to complain by how she was asserting herself in this situation.  
Slowly, Amelia’s tongue caressed her lips…a clear invitation that Ina instantly accepted by parting her lips and meeting the other girl’s tongue.  
As they fought for dominance ( Amelia was clearly at an advantage) the detective managed to sneak a hand under the other girl’s shirt, moving upwards towards her chest. At first Ina didn’t notice as she was too busy with the heated kiss, but when fingers began tracing the valley of her small breasts she gasped in both surprise and pleasure.

The detective lifted the other girl’s shirt for better access and ended up completely removing it; glancing down at the sight she only dreamed of her hand began caressing one of Ina’s breasts in a teasing manner.  
A moan threatened to escape from the purple haired girl’s throat but she managed to contain her voice as a giant blush made its way onto her face; Amelia believed she could do better to please the girl and leaned closer with her tongue on the other breast’s nipple.  
Finally, a sigh of pleasure left Ina and the sound was so gorgeous that the detective believed would get her addicted even more to the girl.

She kept licking and touching, switching from one breast to another whenever she felt like it, however she stopped when she heard the girl under her speak in a breathy voice “I-It’s not fair…you should enjoy this too.”   
Amelia smiled at her “I’m enjoying this way too much already.”  
“I-I want to hear you moan as well!” suddenly the detective felt something onto her leg, climbing its way up under her skirt; as she glanced down she recognized the tentacle that Ina had summoned.

“You sneaky little-Ah!” a bite to Amelia’s neck made the girl let out a rather loud moan.  
This was a side the blonde had never seen of Ina and the surprise made her wonder what else she had in store.  
Amelia’s mouth went back to work and latched onto one of the nipples, gently biting and sucking.  
“A-ame!” hearing the way Ina called out her name spurred the detective on but as she kept on torturing the purple haired girl’s breasts, the tentacle also began touching at her entrance causing a shiver down her spine.

“I told you, didn’t I? I want to hear you…” whispered in a seductive manner the priestess; another moan came from her as the tentacle slowly began inserting into the blonde’s entrance that was dripping wet.  
“A-aah…isn’t this unfair to you now?” spoke Amelia and, trying to regain the initial dominance, she reached with her fingers towards Ina’s entrance.

“Nh!” the priestess bit her lip to contain herself as the detective’s fingers began caressing her pussy.  
As an act of revenge she inserted one of her fingers inside, slowly moving it inside and out of her, eliciting more gasps of pleasure that Ina couldn’t contain anymore.  
The tentacle had penetrated the blonde even more and both of the girls were a panting and sweaty mess.

As both of them kept on pleasuring each other Amelia decided that it was time to take it to the next level and inserted another finger inside, accelerating her movements.  
“A-ah…Ame…I don’t think I can r-resist much longer…” came Ina’s panting voice.

“Then don’t.”   
And like that, another finger was inserted into the wet entrance; now the priestess had gotten really loud and hugged the other girl tight.  
Amelia was getting close as well, the tentacle now moving at a rapid pace in and out of her pussy.  
“A-ame…a-aah…”  
“Together, O-ok?” Ina nodded at the detective and as she closed her eyes tightly from the pleasure, she climaxed onto the blonde’s fingers, Amelia following soon after.

As they both breathed heavily, Amelia planted a soft kiss onto the sweaty girl under her which got instantly reciprocated.  
“Thank you…for coming to comfort me” spoke Ina, looking lovingly at the girl on top of her.  
Amelia smiled and laid next to the priestess, hugging her close “No need to thank me, remember…you can always talk to me about anything that might trouble you.”

Ina smiled and then yawned, now tired from the ‘activity’ they had just finished doing.  
As they cuddled under the bed covers, they ended up falling asleep.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
As the Gura, Calli and Kiara came back home and noticed the door of Ina’s room open, they glanced inside and realized what had happened.  
“Calli you owe me 2.000 yen.”  
The reaper sighed as she handed Kiara the money “I’m never betting on anyone’s sex life ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've never written a smut before today...I tried my best lmao. Follow me on twitter if you want: @13MON4


End file.
